


tag me on instagram

by tarte



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Cell Phones, Coffee Shops, Guang-Hong and Phichit are BFFS forever, M/M, Social Media, Social media withdrawal, guang-hong is GAY and phichit is the wingman, not so coffee shop au?? idk, rip right, survive phichit survive, where phichit deals with not having his phone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 23:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9146812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarte/pseuds/tarte
Summary: chinesejianbing 23/12/16  3.45pmwhere r u?? ur late. r u coming?King of skate! ! ! 23/12/16 3.45pmWhat do u mean?chinesejianbing 23/12/16 3.46pmDudeDidn’t we alr plan thiswe were supposed to head out to the caféHurry up leo’s going to end his shift and I want to stare at himI need hot chocolate it’s rly cold pls hurry---Phichit can't survive without his phone, or so Guang-Hong thinks. Poor Guang-Hong, Phichit is a lot more determined than he looks, even if fate forces him to be determined... There's a cute barista in the coffeeshop and Phichit is tired of Guang-Hong spamming his LINE chat with stupid rants about Leo de la Iglesia's ponytail.





	

**Author's Note:**

> secret santa gift for kozugay-kenma on tumblr! i'm sorry this is really late, i didn't manage to have my wifi up until now! i hope you had a very merry christmas and a happy 2017! i didn't put much victuuri in this im sorry aaa i still hope you enjoy it though, it's phichit-centric!
> 
> come annoy me  
> [tumblr](http://weeilums.tumblr.com)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/KlMSOCKJEEN)

Phichit was known for being attached to his phone all the time. Everywhere he went, that slimline phone with the plastic green cover would be in his hands, his fingers relentlessly tapping at the digital keyboard.

 

Although Phichit was Thai, he wasn’t the sort to be tied down by the applications that only his people knew and used. KakaoTalk, Weibo, LINE; These were only three out of the many international messaging apps that he owned. His phone was very much used to high usage at any given time.

 

So when his phone broke down on a snowy day in December, Phichit was panicking.

 

“What?!” It first started with his phone glitching out while he was washing the dishes earlier that day. His screen flickered, turning off for about 5 seconds, before it turned back on again. Phichit raised his brow as he picked up the phone, checking his phone to see if it was working properly. Suddenly, the flat green device in his hand rung, causing him to jump a little; shocking him out of his focused state.  
  
**_chinesejianbing 23/12/16  3.45pm_**

****

_where r u?? ur late. r u coming?_

Ah, it was Guang-Hong.

 

**_King of skate! ! ! 23/12/16 3.45pm_ **

****

_What do u mean?_

**_Chinesejianbing 23/12/16 3.46pm_ **

****

_Dude_

_Didn’t we alr plan this  
we were supposed to head out to the café _

_Hurry up leo’s going to end his shift and I want to stare at him_

_I need hot chocolate it’s rly cold pls hurry_

Upon seeing the messages, Phichit jumped on the spot as he remembered the plan he had set with Guang-Hong, his friend from high school. The two went back a long way, dating back to the second year of high school where he had met Guang-Hong as a small, quiet hamster-like boy. He still acted much like a hamster, only now, he was more talkative and comfortable around people.

 

They had decided to head to the nearest coffee shop a few days ago, ever since they had run into a certain American barista that had served the shorter male a hot chocolate with sprinkles scattered over the top. With a charming smile and a soft gaze from the barista, Guang-Hong was absolutely taken, wanting to visit the café every two days at the same timing in order to try to talk to the handsome barista, and possible get his number. The Chinese man was still painfully shy around strangers, however, and it took him a lot of begging and random offers of food here and there to get Phichit to agree. Phichit ran to his room and yanked on his winter coat and socks, shedding his pants in favour for thicker cargos. Phichit didn’t like the cold one bit. Thailand was so much warmer and he never needed thick clothes when he was still living in South-east Asia. He made a mental note to call his mother later on, because he suddenly had a craving for warm and spicy _tom-yum soup._

**_King of skate! ! ! 23/12/16 3.51pm_ **

****

_Could u give me a while longer?_

_Wait for me I’ll be there in 15_

_And chill Leo doesn’t end his shift until 7 today_

**_chinesejianbing 23/12/16  3.54pm_ **

_we were supposed to be here at 3.30_

_that’s 24 minutes less of staring at leo_

_u promised phichit_

_how could this happen to me_

_I make my mistakes_

**_King of skate! ! ! 23/12/16 3.55pm_ **

****

_Text me more and I’ll be even later_

_Im telling u if I spend more time texting u the less u get 2 see leo_

**_chinesejianbing 23/12/16  3.55pm_ **

_touche_

_\---_

 

Phichit wondered what had he done to get such bad karma.

 

It was one thing for him to have his phone glitch out earlier on, but it was another to drop his phone onto cold concrete and to pick it up, only to see the screen of his precious state-of-the-art smartphone cracked in several places; sort of forming a cobweb-like pattern in the middle of the screen. It wouldn’t even light up properly. When he tried to unlock his phone, the screen flashed in greens, pinks and whites, but the adorable picture of a very fat hamster wouldn’t display properly on his phone.  
  
Here he was, a good 40 minutes late and his phone was fucked.

 

Maybe he should close his eyes, Phichit thought, it’s all a bad dream and his mind probably just decided to play tricks on him. So he did. The man gently closed his eyes and took a deep breath, thought about the hamsters that scurried in their cage at his studio apartment, thought about Guang-Hong and the cup of mocha he owes him, thought about the amount of likes he got on every single picture he uploaded as an Instagram star.

 

There were so many things in life that made him grateful, and honestly? What’s a little hardship here and there? Not everything could always go well for him.  
  
“When I open my eyes, it’s all just a bad dream. Maybe it’s my brain trying to keep my ego in check? I’ve learned to appreciate life more now, so I’m sure my phone is alright.” He said to himself with a smile, and tilted his head down, eyes still comfortably shut.

 

Three. Two. One. Open.

 

“What the _actual_ fuck.”  
  
So it wasn’t a dream, that’s okay. He could live without a phone for one day! He was sure of it! Phichit laughed to himself as he crouched down, knees bent and pressed to his chest as he pretty much sobbed, knowing that there was absolutely _no way in fresh hell he could survive one day without his phone because his SNSes were his life._

Once he did get up from his _Ball Of Doom_ _™_ however, Phichit dragged himself to the coffee shop that he was supposed to meet Guang-Hong at, only to find a very very _very_ upset Chinese man sipping a cup of hot oolong tea, the steam from the hot cup rising into the cold air like a cloud on a warm, spring morning.

 

“Uh,” Phichit began, only to have Guang-Hong glare at him like he was gum on the bottom of his shoe, “Sorry, I guess?”

 

“Where were you?” Came the harsh tone, while the cup of oolong tea sat in the Chinese man’s smaller hand, the warm liquid sloshing around in the paper cup.  
  
“Sorry, Guang-Hong…!” Phichit began as he clasped his hands together, his expression looking absolutely apologetic as he bowed a little to Guang-Hong, despite the latter being much younger than him. “My phone dropped on the path near the junction, and now it’s all cracked! I didn’t mean to be late!”  
  
At the news of his phone breaking, an expression of realization passes across Guang-Hong’s face for a millisecond, almost unnoticible, but Phichit was sharp enough to catch it. The latter dropped his hands before crossing his arms over his chest, eyes squinting just a little as he glared at his friend, who was trying to avoid his gaze. It was so painfully obvious, so painfully obvious that Guang-Hong thought of something insulting.

 

“What did you just think about,” Phichit squinted at the tea-drinking Guang-Hong, “You thought about something mean, didn’t you.”  
  
“All I’m saying is,” Guang-Hong deadpanned as he watched the way the tea in the cup swirled, trying his hardest to avoid Phichit’s anger, “You’re not the best at avoiding your SNSes, Phichit.”  
  
“So you think I can’t do it?”  
  
“Hey, hey. I didn’t say that! But hey, you do you.”  
  
Phichit rolled his eyes as he took a seat in the chair, wondering how on earth did Guang-Hong wait outside in the blistering cold when he could’ve simply just gone inside to take a seat. It wasn’t as if he wasn’t surrounded by people that could block his longing stares at Leo.

 

“That’s just bull. I could totally go without my phone for a day!”  
  
“Phichit,” Guang-Hong placed the cup again on the table, his expression twisted between the urge to hold back his laughter and bewilderment, “The last time you tried to avoid your social media, you literally cried for Yuuri to give you back your phone.”  
  
“That’s different! Victor and Yuuri started PDA-ing! You can’t just _not_ Instagram that sort of thing!”  
  
“Phichit, it took you 14 minutes and 23 seconds before you caved.”  
  
“Still! I bet that I wouldn’t need my phone today. There’s nothing that I can post on SNS today anyway! Nothing happened so far and it’s already almost 5pm.”  
  
Guang-Hong rolled his eyes as he picked up his cup again, knowing well that it wouldn’t take very long for Phichit to start whining about not being able to catch up with his favourite kpop star, or not being able to catch up with the latest gossip on _Keeping Up With The Kardashians._ God knew how much of a Kendall fanboy Phichit could be sometimes. (-- _“YESSS, SLAY GIRL SLAY!” Guang-Hong caught him sitting in the living room and shouting once, right in the middle of the night with a bowl of caramel popcorn that he remembered saying to_ not touch _because he wanted to save for later. That was when he found out that Phichit was not only a Kendall Jenner fan, he also had a thing for skinny, athletic-bodied models wearing lingerie that wasn’t feasible enough for everyday use. Seriously, who would wear a bra made entirely from diamonds? Wouldn’t your tits get cold from the rock?)_

“Right, if you could go the next three hours without whining for your phone, I will concede defeat. You couldn’t last twenty minutes without checking your SNSes.” Guang-Hong rolled his eyes and leaned back on the chair, rubbing his cheek as he breathed in the cold, sharp air, feeling his nose get a little sore from the dryness.

 

“You’re on.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“I said,” Phichit smacked the top of the table with his hand, “You’re on. If I can do that, then you’ll go in and ask Leo for his number.”  
  
“You’re out of your mind,” Guang-Hong’s eyes widened as he blushed at the thought of even talking to the handsome barista, much less even ask for his number, “There is absolutely no way that I would ever agree to that condition.”  
  
“Didn’t you say it yourself though?” Phichit gave Guang-Hong the most horrible shit-eating grin ever, “You said that I wouldn’t _‘last twenty minutes without checking my SNSes,’_ the last time I checked.”

 

Oh, so this was how he wanted to play.

 

“Fine, if you’re so insistent that I talk to Leo, then I accept your terms and conditions,” Guang-Hong glared at him as he crossed his arms, gently pouting with his pink cheeks puffed up and filled with air, “It’s not like you would win, anyway. I always win bets with you.”  
  
“Right, sure. Keep telling yourself that. Anyway, I should run to the service centre to get my phone fixed. I can last three hours, but anymore and I’ll get withdrawal symptoms!” Phichit laughed as he patted his friend on the shoulder, before he got up and left; leaving poor, flustered Guang-Hong alone outside a coffeeshop on a cold December afternoon, pining for the cute barista inside.  
  
For Guang-Hong’s sake, Phichit would go cold-turkey for his best friend.

 

\---

 

Going cold-turkey was a lot harder than he thought it would be, Phichit discovered. About 11 minutes after the bet started, Phichit had already run into 3 Instagram-worthy spots, 4 dogs and the sky was just _too pretty_ to resist. Too bad for him though, his phone was broken.  
  
Phichit had more than enough money to get himself a new phone from the nearest shop, but he wouldn’t for two reasons: To give himself more money for hamster food this month and; To crush Guang-Hong once and for all. The Chinese man had always won their bets. It was so _infuriating_ to keep hearing his friend play his stupid victory song (—No one could ever convince him that Maroon 5 songs were good choices for victory songs—) and it annoyed him even more to keep hearing from Guang-Hong that he had _lost._  
  
Plus, the whole _I’m-so-gay-for-Leo-de-la-Iglesias-but-I’m-not-in-his-league_ shenanigan that was going on? That was so November. Guang-Hong had to bag Leo for himself and _not_ spam Phichit’s twitter with moody posts about unrequited love.

 

So Phichit, unfortunately, had to walk. He had to walk because he couldn’t call a cab on Uber, and he hated it because there was _so much stuff to Instagram and he didn’t have his freaking phone._ He felt himself start to get very irritated. How did he not notice all the aesthetic that the world outside actually had? He honestly actually thought that only the internet was capable of such aesthetic, after all, where else could you find coffees prettier than Mary that-lived-two-blocks-down-the-street-and-turn-right-when-you-see-the-orange-house? Phichit decided, when he won this stupid bet, he would drag Guang-Hong’s and his to-be boyfriend’s ass to this street, where he would spend all afternoon taking pictures to maintain his feed’s aesthetic. But first, the service centre. He needed a working phone first in order to do that, no? His poor phone… How could he have ever dropped his precious baby with the high quality selfie camera?

 

It took another 15 minutes before Phichit arrived at the centre, but when he did, he was greeted by the longest line he had ever seen in his entire 20-year-old life.

 

“Are you kidding me,” He breathed out, eyeballs bulging out of their sockets in his shock, “Did everyone drop their freaking phone today?”  
  
Unfortunately for him, it seemed like they did, and he was forced to wait for a very long time, as the 56th person waiting in the line that seemed to move as fast as a sloth tied to a tree.

 

\---

 

**_King of skate! ! ! 25/12/16 2.31pm_ **

****

_merry fucking christmas_

_not only did I go 3 hours cold turkey_

_I had to go 2 fucking days cold turkey_

_Do you know how much I missed out_

_Bagten Soneoden released a tour date that I missed_

_Because I didn’t go on twitter for two days_

_The WINGED tour, guang_

_The fucking WINGED tour is sold out because I didn’t_

_Have my fucking SNSes with me_

_I lost 89 followers_

_This is all ur fault_

_Get ready Ji Guang-Hong_

_We’re going hunting for Leo de la Iglesias_

_\---_

“No,” Came the reply after Phichit knocked on the door.

 

“You promised, Guang-Hong. It’s time to meet your new not-so boyfriend.”  
  
“No,” the voice said again, this time with a very pitiful whine, “I didn’t want to follow your stupid bet in the first place, Leo doesn’t even like me!”  
  
“You’ll never know if you don’t try, Guang-Hong,” Phichit knocked again, determined to drag his best friend to the coffee shop. “Besides, this is revenge for making me miss ticket sales.”  
  
“You could just buy resells of the tickets online!!”  


“Are you out of your mind?! People are selling them at like a thousand dollars each now!! They would have cost 200 if I could’ve gotten those tickets on time!”  
  
“Okay, look, I’m sorry, okay? I didn’t mean to make you miss out a chance to see your favourite kpop group but honestly I know this would be a horrible idea so I think you should stop and leave me alone.” Guang-Hong snapped at Phichit from behind the door, sounding annoyed. It took 5 seconds of silence before he apologized, however. He didn’t have the heart to remain angry at his best friend.  
  
“Look, Guang-Hong,” Phichit exhaled as he shoved his hands into his pockets, hoping that Guang-Hong would come out soon since it was absolutely _freezing_ outside, “I know that it’s scary, and I know you think that Leo doesn’t even notice you. But honestly? I think you should still give it a chance. Don’t you know? Some of the most beautiful romances came from strangers taking the initiative to start a conversation! Come on, what do you say?”  
  
Silence, and then a click.  
  
“Even Hannah Montana and her boyfriend?” Guang-Hong peeked out from the small crack between the door and the wall, voice filled with hope as he asked Phichit.  
  
“Even Hannah and her boyfriend.” Phichit nodded as he grinned, getting excited when the gap got larger.

 

\---

 

“I think I’m going to puke,” Guang-Hong whispered as he entered the slightly empty coffee shop, the smooth jazz music filling the air as the duo stepped into the mellow premises, “Is my hair okay? Do you think he’ll like the outfit I’m wearing?”  
  
“I think you should calm down, Guang-Hong,” Phichit whispers back as he patted his best friend on the back, offering some emotional encouragement, “He’ll love you for who you are. If he doesn’t, then I’ll just make a post about him online and trend it I guess.”  
  
“You’re the bestest friend, Phichit.” The Chinese boy looks up at his friend, smiling softly. Honestly, it was the tender moments that the duo shared that made Phichit treasure their friendship so much. It didn’t make any sense for him to ever stop being Guang-Hong’s best friend, and he hoped that there would never be a day a reason for him to would emerge.

 

“I know, Guang-Hong, I know. Now, go on, you love life awaits.” The Thai man smiles at his friend, nodding and prodding him in the small of his back, as if pushing him forward towards the counter.

  
“Here goes.” Guang-Hong whispered as he began to walk towards the counter, hands tucked behind his back as he trembled, his heart pounding in his ribcage. It was so painfully obvious that he was nervous, and it radiated off of him so obviously that even Phichit started feeling his hands get cold and clammy with sweat.

 

Phichit watched as the two exchanged words for a moment or two, before the handsome American barista scribbled something on a piece of paper and handed it to Guang-Hong, their hands brushing together. If Phichit didn’t observe them this much, he would have said that it was a mere coincidence. He knew otherwise, however, that the barista was quite attracted to his best friend too. It was obvious in his soft gaze.  
  
The moment Guang-Hong slid the paper into his pocket, he turned his head to the side and caught Phichit’s gaze, sending a smile his way. Attention on Phichit didn’t last long, however, since Leo had started chatting up the cute hamster-like boy that sat at the counter in front of him.

 

From afar, Phichit pulled out the flat, smooth, green device and unlocked it, raising it up to his face. The soft sound of a shutter clicked, and within moments, Guang-Hong was tagged in a photo of him leaning into his hands and gazing at Leo tenderly and eagerly, while Leo smiled charmingly at him back, equally enthusiastic.

 

\---

 

❤v-nikiforov, otabek-altin and 3,241 others liked this

**_phichit+chu_ ** _I guess taking a break from SNS has it’s own benefits sometimes_


End file.
